If Only If Only
by thisxcrazyxchik
Summary: Bella is under protection from a perv and is sent to Camp for bad teens.She meets bad boy Edward and they fall deep in love. Whats his dirty secret?Human to start, didnt say they stay human.Jealously,love,betrayl in this action/love drama!NEW ACCOUNT READ


**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I DID NOT STEAL THIS OFF IMPERFECTXPERFECTLY I AM HER I JUST GOT A NEW ACCOUNT BECUAS MY OLD ONE WONT WORK ANYMORE! ILL POST A NOTICE TO LET YOU ALL KNOW ITS REALLY ME AS IMPERFECTXPERFECTLY BUT I AM HER SO PLZ ENJOY MY STORY AND REVIEW THIS ONE BUT ILL LOOK OUT FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE OTHER TWO IF ONLY IF ONLYS THAT IVE ALREADY PUBLISHED SO PLZ TRY AND REVIEW THIS ONE SO AGAIN...I AM NOT A COPYCAT! THANKS!**

Full Summary: Campr greenlake is for boys and girls troubled and with major attitude. But for Bella shes had it rough and is sent there for her own protection from her perverted science teacher who has a sick obsession of her and has escaped. She there meets Alice, Jacob, Mike, Jessica and last but certianly not least bad boy Edward Cullen. Edward finds out Bella's secret and the two get swept off in an undying and passionate love but what has her science teacher got to say about that? Why is Bella afraid of one of her counsellers?But has Edward got a dirty secret of his own? Jealousy, beytrayl lovve and friendship all come together in this dramatic, love/ adventure story. But with a big twist....there all human...didn't say they'll stay human did i?

_If only, If only, The woodpecker sighs, _

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skys,_

_As the wolf waits below, Hungry and lonely,_

_He crys too the mo-oo-n If only If only,_

He whispered, creeping down the dark hall, squinting his eyes for the slightest movment.

"AHHHH!" A scream came from behind him. The last thing he saw was her tear staind face and holding a tray of what he reconised as the chemicals which she was using from the school photo lab. She tossed it into his face which produced a loud hissing noise. He cried in pain and heard loud running steps getting further away. He dropped his over sized axe and touched his throbbing eyes.

"BITCH!" He shouted in his texas accent. His sight was blurry but he could outline the objects and doors and ran after her, axe in his hand again. He heard her pant and throw stuff over the floor. He did trip more then once but he got back up again in double time. She screamed.

"Don't be like this, Bella. All you have to do is be mine but no! You ran from me! BITCH!" He screamed again, smashing the glass frame on the wall which covered the picture of him and his class in the science lab.

"Your my science teacher! Its sick! Your sick you basterd!" Bella screamed at him but this only made him angryer. He swung his axe but missed Bella who started running again.

_If only, If only, The woodpecker sighs, _

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skys,_

_As the wolf waits below, Hungry and lonely,_

_He crys too the mo-oo-n If only If only,_

He hummed again. Bella covered her ears. The song was like posion too her now and she coulden't dare hear it. She quickly darted into a classroom and blocked the door with what ever she could find. She was very inventive in these situations, especially since her father was a cop. But would it stop him? With every axe chop he took at the door Bella's heart slowed...she had to find an alternitive. She looked around at her surroundings. History class.

"Yes" She said under her breath as she grabbed hold of the largest country flag which was held by a VERY pointy pole. She took the material flag off and grasped the pole as if her life were dependent on it. Which it was.

There he was, standing in the door way with the chopped up door already passed him and forgotten. Bella grabbed the pole tighter, pointing it at him. He laughed.

"You won't stab me Bella" He chuckled, stepping closer. He continued to step closer to Bella and with every step she felt herself becoming smaller...smaller and smaller. She could smell his heavy aftershave which made her feel queezy and felt his breath coming closer, brushing against her face.

"Your right" Bella said in defeat. He smirked and walked so far as too only an ich apart.

Bella lifted her knee up and kneed him hard where it hurts and pushed his aside.

"Didn't say I woulden't hurt you know" She smirked. As she ran she felt him tugging on her hair. SHe cried in agony as he smacked her head against one of the tables repeatly. Blood trickled down her face as did her tears. He psuhed her into the broken glass on the floor which cut her all over. She clutched her leg which twisted.

"We'll die together if you don't wanna live together doll face" He spat as he lifted the axe again.

"Fine! Kill me! We'll never be together because your going to hell you ass hole!" Bella spat as what she expected to be her final words.

"FREEZZEEE!" Said a voice behind him. The both turned and saw 7, maybe 8 police officers including Charlie surrounding them. Charlie had tackled him to the floor and the axe dropped on the ground also but slightly brushed against Bella's cheek which cut. Bella winced but bravly got up despite her injuries. In a second though her legs give way as she plumated to them ground. Lucky Jacob was there.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Jacob and Bella eyed the already smashed door as Seth pretended to smash it open like in all the movies but instead he fell through.

"One of the neibours heard screaming coming from the building and your friend Angela said you stayed behind to finish a school project. Everyone got worried, espeically when they saw the mess in the corridors. You tripped over that much?" Jacob said in mock. Bella glared at him.

"I'm proud of you. That old perv desurves what he...." Jacob didn't finish.

"Whats wrong?"

"He's gone" Jacob whispered. Bella's world came crashing down. SHe blankly stared at her father shouting at the others and asking where he had escaped from.

**WOW WASEN'T THAT A TASTER! If you review at least 10-15 then I'll put up chapter 2 folks! It's in your hands Id you want to read what happens but there will be action, drama, twists and ofcorse....EDWARD CULLEN coming up and hello need I say more! So please review it's much apretiated!**


End file.
